Madoka Magica - I love you idiot
by Auron Kaname
Summary: Kyoko Sakura was running through town as fast as she could to find Sayaka Miki who at this point was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment. Kyoko had recently developed romantic feelings to the blue haired idiot but will she save her before it's too late or will the bomb explode find out here ((I Still suck at summaries)) - SayaKyo - T rating for safety.


Madoka Magica - "I love you Idiot"

**Summary: Kyoko Sakura is looking for the girl Sayaka Miki who at this point is a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any given moment.**

**Kyoko had recently developed romantic feelings for Sayaka and wasn't going to let that bomb go off.**

**She is on her way to save Sayaka from her demise and bring her back to her senses but can she make it in time and save the blue haired girl or will she fail and have to fight against her lovers sadness find out here.**

The weather looked like it was going to start raining but the girl with her red hair in a ponytail was running as fast as her legs could move her to find the blue haired idiot "Sayaka."

The girl had left Homura Akemi's apartment where she heard the condition of Sayaka Miki and what could happen if she doesn't find her.

Homura had even gone so far to explain what happens if a Soul Gem becomes fully black and what Witches truly are "You idiot damn it wait for me."

Kyoko had gotten to the station and had found who she was looking for "finally found you I've been all over this town looking for you."

The blue haired girl didn't bother looking in Kyoko's direction "sorry to worry you" Sayaka sounded as though she had already died Kyoko wasn't going to let this happen to her she wanted to save this girl in pain.

"It's okay you don't need to apologize to me" Kyoko was speaking in a softer kinder voice as to try and give Sayaka comfort.

Sayaka snickered a little "didn't think of you as someone who could sound caring for others" Kyoko snickered at this remark a little and had a comeback "to be honest I thought that part of me was locked away by myself turns out I was wrong"

Sayaka decided to look at Kyoko and Kyoko's heart had done a flip at how messed up she looked "s Sayaka you look terrible" Kyoko pulled out a Grief Seed from her back pocket without the blue head noticing.

Sayaka laughed a little "What's it matter no one cares for me anymore I'd just be better off dead" she moved her hand to reveal her Soul Gem which was so black it would take at least five Grief Seeds to purify it luckily Kyoko had enough and pulled out another four secretly.

"Don't be silly your friend with the ribbons and pink hair is worried sick to be honest I am too" Kyoko embraced Sayaka which caught her off guard.

"Why are you hugging me what's with you" Sayaka didn't try to struggle surprisingly she found some comfort in those arms all of a sudden she felt her depression lifting and looked at her Soul Gem "Kyoko you"

"You still have people who care for you Sayaka so I can't let you die here" Kyoko moved the five Grief Seeds away from the Soul Gem which was completely clean at this point and glowing that familiar blue glow from before.

"Why me why would you save me of all people I should have just been left to die" Sayaka wasn't angry truly she was grateful but she was sad, at this point she was crying.

"Sayaka t to be honest I uh" Kyoko was blushing a little and Sayaka could see this and was wondering what was up "I'm going to say this once so please don't ask me to say it again."

"Alright what is it?" Sayaka just let the tears fall paying no attention to them and looked Kyoko right in the eyes she saw a look she'd never seen from her as if Kyoko was looking at her as something more than just a friend.

"Sayaka I love you idiot" Kyoko said this looking her eye to eye "I know we're both girls and you might not be a lesbian but I love you it took me a while to realize my feelings for you I didn't want to see you die like that because of this."

Sayaka of course blushed and had cried for real this time realizing the love she wanted was being shown at her but from a girl even so she wasn't sad she was happy someone loved her for who she was.

"Kyoko I" Kyoko stopped her "Sayaka I know I've disgusted you I'll leave" before Kyoko could run she felt Sayaka grab her arm to stop her.

"Don't be a stupid moron you haven't disgusted me at all to be honest I… love you too" Sayaka looked down in embarrassment.

"What about that friend of yours" Kyoko knew this was what started her depression but wanted to get it out of the way.

"To be honest I can't compete with Hitomi she has Kyouskei now and that's that I should be happy for them as for you I want nothing more than to be with you Kyoko" Sayaka had kissed Kyoko lip to lip.

Kyoko was caught off guard first but kissed back the two eventually using their tongues.

They had separated after about a minute so they could breathe "Hey Kyoko how about you come and live with me it must be lonely where you are" Sayaka had asked her girlfriend.

"I'd love to Sayaka" the two then went back to Sayaka's house Sayaka contacting Madoka and telling her what has happened.

"Madoka's happy to know everythings okay now oh by the way starting tomorrow your coming to School with me and joining us."

"Ehhhhh but Schools boring" Kyoko protested but Sayaka wasn't having any off it.

"So you'd ignore your girlfriend huh" she then pulled out a whip from somewhere as if to punish her.

"N NO I w won't I'll go" Kyoko thought where the hell she got that whip from but didn't ask too scared to get punished.

"Good girl" she put the whip back where she got it from "anyways here" Sayaka had lent some pyjamas to her a red shirt and matching red trousers while Sayaka chose a matching pair but blue.

Sayaka changed in the bathroom after taking a shower Kyoko did the same thing when Sayaka was done the two then climbed into Sayaka's bed and shared one more kiss "good night Kyoko."

"Night Sayaka" the two fell asleep hands held and found themselves lost in their dreams.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my Kingdom Hearts fic for a while now College has been kicking my ass grrrr. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this side project here if you want to see a follow up chapter with some MadoHomu let me know and I'll make another chapter to this at some point.**

**I will start the new chapter of the Kingdom Hearts Roxas X Xion fic this coming weekend hopefully and get it out asap if I don't sorry in advance.**

**Anyways until next time stay cool guys**

**The "Crimson Phoenix" – Auron Kaname**


End file.
